Conventionally, as a portable data transmission unit or a data utilizing unit, a wireless calling unit, a wireless telephone unit, GPS user unit or other is used. Alternatively, a computer unit connectable to such data transmission unit or other has been reduced in size and improved to have high performance. Thus, recently, as the electronic technique was advanced, the portable computer unit has been developed.
The wireless calling unit receives calling signals or message, beeps, or displays the message.
The wireless telephone unit transmits or receives message via the public communication channel. The wireless telephone is used for communication, or connected to a facsimile unit or a portable personal computer.
The GPS user unit is for use of NAVSTAR GPS (navigation satellite time and ranging positioning system) and provides the positional or height data on the earth.
The portable computer is connected to the wireless telephone unit. Where the computer is ported, data is transmitted, document is prepared or accountancy is carried out.
By the conventional data transmission unit, however, the received data cannot be effectively used. For example, if the wireless telephone unit is ported, you can talk over the unit. The data on the word processor or the facsimile unit cannot be transmitted, received or printed out. If the wireless telephone unit, the portable computer, the portable facsimile unit and their accessories are ported, different from the aforementioned, you can transmit or print out the data. This is not practically feasible.
Conventionally, the coordinate data transferred from the GPS user unit and the guide data indicating the attention of delivery or other cannot be displayed at the same time for navigation.
Since the computer gained compact size and high performance, an operator has come to demand almost the human response from the computer. The keyboard, mouse or other conventional input unit is annoying for the operator.
For example, with the interactive software, we can almost only respond to the calling from the computer. In this case, the operator, who is bothered with the operation of keyboard and mouse, comes to murmur “I wish the computer could understand me when I say just yes”.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide a portable communicator with which telephone calling, facsimile sending and data transmitting can be carried out anywhere.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable communicator that can effectively use the GPS user unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable communicator which can be directly and wirelessly connected to the public communication channels of a plurality of countries.
Further object of the invention is to provide a portable communicator having an enhanced operability.